


Final Fantasy XII: Unity Corps

by IvaliceForever, WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ignores Revenant Wings Canon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Long after the signing of the Royal Peace Treaty between Dalmasca and Arcadia there is peace. To keep that peace the Unity Corps was formed, a specialized group comprised of citizens from Dalmasca, Rozaria, and Arcadia combined. This is the story of Unity 1, and their battle with the New Age Faction.





	1. United Joint Mission

_After the signing of the Royal Peace Treaty, the Archadian military returned to their own lands. In accordance with the terms of the treaty, Archadia paid for reconstruction of historic Dalmascan cities and landmarks. Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor held to his word at being a fair emperor. He intended to strengthen the bond between Archadia and Dalmasca, but not the way his brother did. For that purpose, he implemented the Unity Corps., a group dedicated wholly to aiding other countries in achieving peace and tranquility._

It was a peaceful day in Rabanastre. A small group of Imperial soldiers touched down in an _Atomos_ shuttle. Under the emperor’s orders, they were to eliminate a monster that had proven too fierce for even the bravest hunters to slay without aid. Among them was a trainee, a young woman named Margaret Lynel. Unlike most trainees, Margaret prefered two-handed swords and certainly had the frame for it thanks to taking after her father in terms of build and height. The Imperial armor often got her mistaken for a man due to these traits.

“All right, our quarry dwells within the Garamsythe Waterway.” the commanding officer ordered, and to Low Town they went.

Once at the gate leading deeper into the waterway, the commanding officer pulled Margaret aside as the other members of their unit went on ahead. This was only ever done when special orders were being given. This seldom happened to rookies, if ever.

“You are to be our door guard, rookie. You are not to leave this spot until we return, do you hear me?” he ordered.

“Door guard? I’m just as capable as any of the others.” Margaret argued.

“They’ve still a good year of experience on you, which makes them more reliable than you. Plus I’ve your insubordination from the Nam-Yensa Sandsea mission to consider. In other words, you’ve not yet learned the meaning of teamwork. So stay put. No one is permitted in the area until we return.” he scoffed before heading in closing the door behind him.

“Well _excuse_ me for saving my commanding officer’s life.” she huffed, reluctantly leaning against the door whilst crossing her arms.

She waited and waited on that door. After a half hour had passed, she felt banging on the door. She opened it and one of her teammates flopped out, badly wounded and missing an arm. Part of his helmet was gone showing his panicked gaze.

“What happened?!” she asked.

“I-It’s a nightmare! It k-killed them… killed them all… ate the captain whole… we can’t stop it!” the member panicked as the local Rabanastrans ran for help.

Margaret balled her fists and rushed into the waterway. There she saw the mangled corpses of her fellow soldiers… but also Dalmascan soldiers. The Archadian heard fighting at the sluice control platform and rushed towards the struggle. There she saw a rugged, muscular Dalmascan soldier with platinum blonde hair wielding very large twin cleavers wriggling in the grip of a massive spider monster. Wasting no time, Margaret drew her sword to cleave off the pincers holding him.

“I’d have gotten loose on my own, Imperial.” the soldier growled.

“I clearly saw the opposite.” Margaret scoffed as rapid gunshots startled them, making the monster hiss in pain.

From above a young man with wavy black hair dressed in dark brown leather boots, black pants, a floaty red long-sleeved blouse, black fingerless gloves, and a heart necklace wielding a submachine gun swung down via grappling hook. He stuck the landing with a backflip, emptying a clip into the monster, earning a ground-shaking howl at them.

“Don’t just stand there, have at it before it has at you!” the mystery man urged them, laughing as he reloaded his weapon.

The three worked together, forcing it to divide its attention between them. When at last the beast fell, the three relaxed, gathering in front of it’s corpse. All at once the realization of the Dalmascan and Margaret’s nationality came back to them putting them on guard.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, friends, at ease, the fight is over.” the mystery man told them.

“What’s a filthy Archadian doing here?” the Dalmascan soldier growled.

“Cleaning up a problem too big for Dalmasca to handle.” Margaret scoffed.

“No one asked for your help.” he growled.

“Your _queen_ did, actually.” Margaret growled back.

“You two had such great chemistry in that battle. Your twin cleavers worked well with her greatsword. My ranged fire also played a part I should think. Must you focus so on your nationality over the deed you have accomplished?” the mystery man asked putting a hand on their shoulders.

“That is well and good, but be sure you have actually slain the beast first!” a muffled voice barked as Judge Gabranth narrowly blocked the wounded monsters’ attack and promptly countered slashing the abdomen wide open making it let out a loud squeal curling up its legs.

“Judge Magister Gabranth?!” Margaret exclaimed, standing at attention.

“Where is the rest of your team, trainee?” Gabranth asked her.

“All but one are dead, sir. Luckily he was taken by civilians to receive medical treatment when I came to finish the job. I was then assisted by this soldier and… armed civilian.” Margaret replied.

“Oh ‘twas my pleasure to lend a hand to such a lovely lady swordsman. You see, this foul creature made it difficult to travel down here, and I simply couldn’t have it making trouble for peddlers coming through from Barheim Passage.” the mystery man chuckled.

“Is this true?” Gabranth asked the Dalmascan soldier.

“Yes. I lost my entire team to that veritable monster as well, all seasoned fighters. Weakening it like that was no small feat.” he replied.

“You are to find the infirmary in which your teammate is being cared for. I have an urgent matter to discuss with General Ronsenburg.” Gabranth ordered of Margaret before walking away.

“Why don’t we go together? We must report that the beast has been slain as it is.” the mysterious stranger suggested.

“Then introductions are in order, at the least. I am Lieutenant Aslan Laurence Angel.” the Dalmascan introduced himself with an annoyed sigh.

“Margaret Lynel. One of two surviving members of Dispatch Squad 3. Now you...” she introduced herself staring at the gunman.  

“Esteban Reynardo. All you need to know about me is that I’m all for peace between the three hume nations.” he introduced himself with a bow.

“If your ally was grievously wounded, they may well be at Limyur’s clinic. She’s a viera well known for her healing abilities.” Aslan told Margaret.

The trio then made their way back into Low Town. With careful direction from Aslan, they arrived at Limyur’s clinic. She was a somewhat pale viera with black fur on her ears to match her hair. For a viera she was modestly dressed as well. Just as Aslan had guessed, her teammate was bedridden but breathing. The majority of his armor had been removed to tend to what white magicks could not.  

“You’re still alive, Lynel… does that mean you killed it?” her teammate asked.

“Calm yourself. Yes, it’s slain. I had help from these two, along with Judge Gabranth.” she told him gently taking his hand.

“His Lordship was here? Bless…” he sighed with relief.

“That will be enough of that now. You need to rest.” Limyur told him soothingly stroking his jaw.

“You haven’t been overworking yourself have you? You look paler than when I saw you last.” Aslan asked her.

“Tis just the lighting in here, I assure you that I am fine.” Limyur smiled.

“You cannot fool his eyes, doctor. I trained him a little too well for that.” Basch’s voice spoke as he entered the clinic alongside Gabranth.

“General Ronsenburg and Judge Gabranth. A surprise to see the two of you here, let alone at the same time.” Limyur smiled.

“I have come to retrieve my charges now that their job is complete. They are to return to Archades immediately.” Gabranth told her.

“I have much to discuss with Aslan as well.” Basch mentioned as well.

“Splitting up our lovely trio already, eh? Oh well, I’d have had to go see an acquaintance of mine soon anyway.” Esteban snickered shrugging his shoulders.

On the shuttle back to Archadia, Margaret found herself sitting in complete silence across from Judge Gabranth. She had never been this close to him before. The most she’d seen of him was during visits to the military academy. Now he’d saved her life on her second mission.

“Was it His Excellency’s orders to come to our aide?” Margaret asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Indeed. It was after the fact of your unit’s departure that he realized he had sent a group consisting mostly of trainees to handle a job that was better given to a Judge Magister. The fact of the matter though, is you managed to handle the situation particularly well with that Dalmascan’s aid. I would expect no less from one Basch trained personally.” Gabranth replied.

“What will happen once we’re back in Archades, if I may ask?” she asked.

“You will likely be placed on leave until your team is reformed with new recruits. Your surviving team member is crippled, so you shall likely be promoted to captain.” he replied.

Once in the capital, both were summoned by Larsa. At the doors they were asked to wait. A few minutes later, Judge Drace joined them. Her presence made Margaret far more nervous. She’d never met either of these individuals in person and did not know what to expect.

“What does His Excellency want with her?” Gabranth asked her.

“I too am in the dark. Emperor Larsa demanded to meet her upon arrival, so I have arranged it thus.” Drace replied as the doors to the emperor’s study opened.

Behind the great oak desk sat Emperor Larsa, who looked to be quite pleased. The three soldiers kneeled once they were before their emperor. Larsa then stood and came around to greet them properly.

“Please stand. You’ve much to be proud of, Lady Margaret.” Larsa told her.

“I’m honored by your praise.” Margaret nervously spoke.

“I’ve received Gabranth’s report. You and two others managed to slay a mighty foe. He claims it was worthy of sending a Judge Magister to Dalmasca’s aid. It may not seem that big a deal given it was as Gabranth puts it, a ‘sewer monster’, but it will still put many hearts at ease.” Larsa praised her.

“I wasn’t sure whether we could truly fell the beast, Excellency.” Margaret admitted.

“There is another matter I would like to discuss with you. Recently the Unity Corps has been experiencing threats from Rozarria’s New Age Faction led by the second son of House Margrace, Luther Margrace. He doesn’t agree with Rozarria’s current state of government, whereas his older sister plans to make peace with us via the Reform Faction that wants to bury the hatchet with many of their long term enemies.” Larsa explained to them.

“What does that mean to a mere soldier such as I?” Margaret asked.

“You have proven your skills in combat. I’d like you to join a team we’re putting together between our three nations to stop the New Age Faction’s plans to cause another war. This team is to be named Unity 1 and will act under direct orders from Lady Ashe, Duke Margrace, and myself. Your actions in our countries are sanctioned in the name of peace.” Larsa replied.

“A team?” Margaret asked.

“Unity 1’s task will be to find the New Age Faction’s base of operations and sabotage whatever they’re planning. From what I hear, Lord Luther had the foresight not to make his base in Rozarria where Lord Al-Cid’s sister could find it. We have reason to believe he’s done so in the Kingdom of Dalmasca.” Esteban's voice intoned, alerting her to his presence along with Al-Cid Margrace.

“Has the Lady Ashe not chosen her representing team member?” Larsa asked.

“It is more that she is still attempting to convince him. As it turns out, ‘The Butcher of Paramina’ is hardly fond of the idea of an Archadian ally.” Al-Cid sighed.

“Butcher of Paramina? That title refers to the young man that killed the fabled Snowstorm Warg all on his own. That wasn’t just an exaggerated tale?” Margaret asked in shock.

“We fought beside him in the sewers. He was self-taught until General Ronsenburg took him under his wing. It was the feat that earned him his title that drew him to recruit Aslan for the Dalmascan Military. He felt they could use a ruthless fighter like him.” Esteban replied.

“I’m to fight alongside such a warrior?” Margaret asked.

“I shall be a member of this team as well.” Esteban replied.

“Esteban is more than just capable. You see, all of Margrace’s servants are trained to be able to defend their masters.” Al-Cid vouched.

“Where we’re going to investigate first though, I guarantee you will want lighter clothing.” Esteban suggested with a smile.

“First thing is first, Esteban. Does she accept our proposal?” Al-Cid told him.

“Indeed. We shall not force you to do this.” Larsa told Margaret.

“Your Excellency, I am honored to pledge my blade to this mission. I will not fail you.” Margaret told him.

“Then it is decided. Esteban, try not to be a burden, hmm?” Al-Cid spoke clapping his hands.

“I will give my utmost.” he nodded.

“Where is it we shall be going?” Margaret asked him.

“Our first venture takes us to Rabanastre’s northern side, where _The Bahamut_ landed. According to our informants, men in black armor have been sighted there. Whether or not they’re Rozarrian is another matter altogether.” Esteban replied.

“I’ve heard of the lands north of Rabanastre. Wouldn’t warm clothing be better suited?” Margaret asked.

“The Mist from the crash has drastically changed the climate. What was once a cold, dying landscape is now an eternal springland.” Esteban told her leading her from the emperor’s study.

She demanded they stop at her home before leaving. There Margaret looked through her wardrobe for appropriate travel garb. She eventually settled on her armor’s boots which were built for all terrain, a pair of dark blue pants that weren’t too loose but not too tight either, a long-sleeved white shirt, her armor’s gloves to maintain her preferred grip on her sword, and a black breastplate bearing a neck guard. The outfit was light and still functional as protection.

“Ah, so you’ve hair the color of caramel.” Esteban chuckled.

“Why should my hair color matter?” she asked him.

“Your voice paints a picture under that armor. You certainly did not disappoint, my lady.” Esteban smiled.

“My looks hardly factor in combat.” Margaret told him.

“Ah, but is love not a battlefield?” he asked, which got him punched in the face.

“No.” she sternly growled.

“No flirting with teammates… understood.” Esteban groaned, holding his nose.

“No flirting period. Women aren’t objects to be won.” Margaret scolded.

“Ah, how rude of me. I forgot that that’s a persisting problem in Archadia. My sincerest apologies for acting without thinking.” Esteban apologized while bowing.

“Now do we go on foot?” Margaret asked.

“Heavens no. We’ll be taking a vessel that Master Al-Cid has graciously donated to our team’s travel needs. She is smaller than most airships, but nearly twice as fast, we fly _The Siren_ . She awaits us at the airship docks. From there we go to the newly christened Dalmasca Crossing Fields, where _The Bahamut_ has changed the ecosystem of a dying landscape...” Esteban replied.

The allies then made for the docks. _The Siren_ was indeed small, but was still a great deal larger than an _Atomos_ shuttle. It bore gold and ice blue colors and seemed armed with pretty advanced weaponry. Rozarrian ships seemed to have quite the edge on Archadian ships. The inside was spacious as well bearing enough seats to house eight people in the cockpit. Esteban started up the engines and a Moogle in blue overalls and a red short-sleeved shirt rushed in.

“Who’s this?” Margaret asked.

“Our pilot. I’d like you to meet Sora, the best moogle pilot in all of Rozarria. She’s bested the best hume, viera, seeq, and bangaa pilots you’ll find in Rozarria fair and square. Needless to say it cost Master Al-Cid a hefty sum of gil to hire her.” Esteban introduced her.

“Leave the piloting to me. Kupo-po.” Sora smiled puffing her chest out confidently.

After taking their seats Sora mounted the specialized pilot seat installed just for her. She performed a few system checks and when the signal was given by the Aerodrome staff she initiated liftoff. Just as Esteban had said, _The Siren_ was incredibly fast. In as little as thirty minutes they arrived over Rabanastre. A flare went up as they began flying near the north side.

“Isn’t that nice? Her Majesty has come to greet us personally. Set her down, Sora.” Esteban laughed.

After landing the ship, the three of them knelt as Queen Ashe approached with General Basch and Aslan behind her. Aslan looked to be somewhat annoyed. Her Majesty seemed to be smiling though.

“Members of Unity 1, allow me to personally thank you for undertaking the task of securing the future.” Ashe addressed them.

“It is our pleasure to do so.” Esteban told her.

“Joining you will be one of my elite soldiers. I know your Archadian ally and our soldier have bitter feelings toward one another because of the past, but I ask that you set these grudges aside for the good of both Dalmasca and Archadia.” she pleaded.

“Do you understand? There is to be no fighting among your ranks. See to it you represent Dalmasca well.” Basch told Aslan.

“You’ve more than made that clear, General.” Aslan nodded.

“You’re a grown man now, not the reckless lad I found throwing himself at every monster that came the way of Bur-Omisace. You’ve become a match for many a fierce beast.” Basch told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Your words are too kind.” Aslan smiled.

“The bridge to the Crossing Fields is behind us. Granted we had to spend a while repairing some of the bridges in preparation for this mission. All should be in perfect shape now.” Ashe told them.

“Then by your leave, Majesty, we shall go.” Esteban nodded standing up.

The trio then set forth into the area across a bridge of stone. The landscape was indeed not what one would expect of a region known for its bluffs and trenches. It was cool and there were flourishing plants and fauna as far as the eye could see. Some of the monsters seemed mutant of those found in the Westersand. The Mist in the area seemed to be dense as well.

- _The Dalmasca Crossing Fields_ -

“What exactly are we looking for?” Aslan asked.

“A base of some kind. Either way, we’ll know it when we find it. For now let us begin our investigation of the area.” Esteban replied shrugging his shoulders.

“Not getting anywhere standing here.” Margaret sighed beginning to walk in a direction.

The area seemed to be peaceful, except for the wargs that were in the area. They seemed to be an exotic breed of wolf with red coats that faded to white the closer it got to their tail. Their size made them threats to any normal traveler. Their pelts were very soft and fluffy too, despite their looks.

While exploring they also came across an entirely new breed of mandragora. Its body was a golden brown and had a long palm stem on its head that had small orange fruit dangling from it. None of them knew if it had a name, so they lovingly named it Fruitragora. It was a friendly little fellow giving them some of its fruit if they looked the slightest bit tired when searching too long.

Eventually they arrived in an area that looked altogether different from those before. There was no grass, no plants, no monsters… it was entirely devoid of life. Upon examination there was more wreckage there than previous areas, and the Mist seemed thicker. No doubt they were near the Lake Vayne, named after the dictator who commanded _The Bahamut_.

“I don’t recall expecting visitors.” a man’s voice spoke alerting them to someone above them.

The man had shoulder length brown hair, glasses over an eyepatch, a lab coat, white gloves, and scholarly red and black clothing. Margaret noticed that Esteban looked ready to take aim. Who was he?

“Professor Samwise Neris Drake… I should have known you’d throw yourself in with the madness of Lord Margrace.” Esteban growled.

“Care to fill us in?” Aslan asked.

“I am a scientist whose sole goal in life is to test the boundaries of science. The Lord Margrace has been more than interested in seeing how far I will go with such aspirations.” Samwise chuckled pulling out a piece of white nethicite, looking it over.

“Nethicite?!” Esteban exclaimed.

“Allow me to demonstrate my brilliance. It will no doubt be of use to Lord Margrace in establishing a new order.” Samwise laughed snapping his fingers, a chained black and purple ring wyrm falling from above with a roar.

“A wyrm?!” Aslan exclaimed as Samwise leapt down, landing on top of it as it writhed in the chains, roaring once more with feeling.

“A beauty, is she not? Still quite young too. By the by, this is no ordinary nethicite. It holds power close to that of the gods… watch as it drinks the Mist! Watch as a pitiful existence will now be reborn into a greater role!” Samwise laughed holding the nethicite into the air.

The Mist in the area began to flow into the stone as it shone brightly. He then drew a knife and cut open the nape of the wyrm’s neck making it howl as he forced the nethicite into the wound with the Mist still raging into it. The beast roared and howled as the Mist fused the stone to its body. It then all at once stopped cold… as if the stone had drained it dry of its life force. The wyrm was then turned into an eerie mist that entered the nethicite as it turned from white to blood red. Samwise stuck the landing when the beast had faded, chuckling as he stared at the stone he’d created.

“You… what did you do to it…?” Margaret asked, stepping back in fear.

“He’s a madman!” Esteban barked.

“You don’t get it?! I have single handedly proven the gods are not the only ones capable of shaping new life from the Mist! This one’s birthplace shall be its new name… we are on the very doorstep of the great airship, thus I christen you… BAHAMUT!” Samwise exclaimed laughing hysterically as he threw the nethicite high into the air.

The nethicite shimmered with a blinding light, and when it began to subside a ground shaking roar startled the party. A sickeningly thick Mist fell over the area as the flapping of wings sounded around them. When they could finally see, the nightmare before them was so frightening they could not speak or hardly move. The ring wyrm had completely changed in shape.

It now held a ferocious humanoid visage with eight horns. It suspended its slender yet masculine body with two immense wings. Its tail became elongated, splitting into three in the middle and bearing fins for tight turns while flying on each tip. This new creature strongly resembled the dragons told of in old story books.

“Ahahahahahahahaha!” Samwise laughed as Bahamut roared at the party, beating her wings almost knocking them over.

“What do we do…?” Aslan asked.

“We send this man and his abomination to Hell.” Esteban ordered, opening fire on Bahamut making her blast black fire at them.

Margaret grabbed him, pulling him behind some of the wreckage with Aslan close behind to evade the flames. Bahamut let out another ground shaking roar as it landed, standing on two legs. It rammed its arm through their cover, trying to get at them and forcing them to run further into the wreckage. Bahamut’s rage trying to get them closed off the way they had boarded. Once they were sure they were safe they stopped to rest.

“Where are we…?” Margaret asked.

“Inside some of the _Bahamut Wreckage_ from the looks of it.” Esteban replied looking around the vast area.

“We’re not getting back through here, I suggest we search for another exit.” Aslan sighed.

“Let’s be careful. The Mist is pretty dense in here, so who knows what machinations of Hell may lie in wait.” Esteban warned.

- _THE BAHAMUT RUINS [A]_ _-_

The metal interior was sickeningly quiet aside from their footsteps. The only way they could find to go was down and even further down into the dark below. It seemed to go on further until they came across some hallways going into the sides of the area. With little choice they began to search them.

“Aslan, Esteban, I think I found a power mechanism of some sort.” Margaret spoke, calling them over.

“Seems it is still somewhat operational. Once we flip this switch, we may stir the residents of this wreck. Are you two prepared for a fight?” Aslan asked, putting his hand on the lever.

“Do we have a choice is the true question.” Margaret sighed.

“I’d rather _see_ who we’re fighting, thank you.” Esteban told her.

Aslan then pulled the lever down, causing sparks to fly as the lights flickered on, but the lighting remained slightly dim. They didn’t have to force doors open now, but they were damaged and understandably took a few seconds to work. Once back in the main area, to Margaret’s horror… undead Imperial soldiers were wandering about ready for a fight. They could only be the lost souls of those who died in the battle and resulting crash.

“They’re the undead, Margaret, even if they wear the Empire’s armor. We have to take them down to move forward.” Esteban told her while shaking her from her trance.

“Y-You’re right.” she groaned, gathering her resolve to swing her sword.

They cut down those they had to and pressed onward. Once near the bottom they finally found their way back up toward the surface. The cave system itself seemed to have been infused with wreckage from the fortress. Undead Imperials wandered the passages therein as well. A very large variety of steeling known as Blood Stalkers also frequently attacked the party. Eventually the crash of water on rock could be heard ahead.

“I do believe we’ve found our way out, if I’m not mistaken as to what that is…” Esteban spoke leading them onward.

They came to what seemed to be a man made slide, but the water was flowing up instead of down. Esteban carefully touched the water, then ran his hand through it to see how strong the flow truly was.

“I knew it. A Reservoir Channel, one that refills the pool to be exact. This is the end to where a reservoir drain and refill cycle would be. We can ride this back to the surface, if we can hold our breaths long enough that is.” Esteban told them shaking the water off his hand.

“What if the reservoir is underground and we drown?” Aslan asked.

“Would you rather stay with the undead?” Margaret asked back.

“She makes a fair point.” Esteban shrugged.

“Gods protect us…” Aslan sighed glancing at the raging water.

“Shall we?” Esteban nervously chuckled gesturing to the chute.

“Ladies first then, since neither of you are moving.” Margaret sighed before rolling her eyes, then plugged her nose and hopped into the water, immediately being carried up with the stream at high velocity.

“I like a woman that takes charge. Mustn’t keep her waiting.” Esteban spoke clearing his throat and took a deep breath diving in after her.

“Gods… please don’t fail me now…” Aslan squeaked before taking a breath leaping in.

A short ten seconds later Aslan found himself not in water, but in the air! He opened his eyes and saw he was flying over a great lake toward where his teammates were swimming. He landed a tad hard, but was still able to recover and begin swimming to dry land. Once he’d gotten his bearings he could see that they were on the base of the _Bahamut_. Fresh air had never been so sweet…

“So, where do we go from here?” Margaret asked pouring the water from her boots.

“We must report what transpired here to Queen Ashe. I’ve a good idea as to what Lord Luther Margrace’s intentions are now.” Esteban replied getting the water out of his ears.

“Don’t look now, but I believe that Bahamut is back to finish what she started.” Aslan warned them directing their attention to the sky where the dragon was indeed glaring at them.

“We can’t escape a confrontation here. We’ve no choice but to stand our ground and fight.” Margaret told them as Bahamut swooped down for a sliding landing before unleashing a loud roar.

Bahamut cast _Haste_ on herself before casting _Protect_ . Their attacks seemed to hardly be doing anything to her scales due to its effects. She moved quickly, dodging attacks while casting _Fire_ on them. When her buffs at last fell she began sweeping her tails at them and breathing her flames.

“We have to find a weak spot, an achilles heel, something… we aren’t going to last at this rate!” Esteban told the others catching his breath behind cover as flames bathed the other side.

“There, on the nape of its neck!” Margaret spoke alerting them to the glowing Nethicite where its wound was made.

“Think that’ll take her down?!” Aslan asked rolling out of the way of a claw swipe.

“If not, it might at least cripple her!” Esteban replied taking a few shots at her to draw her attention letting out a loud roar.

“Then let us try!” Margaret roared charging, attempting to stab her blade into Bahamut’s leg making her roar loud enough to shake the ground as Aslan leapt upon her back.

Aslan moved quickly but carefully up her back as Bahamut raged chasing Margaret. Margaret slid into a hole in the ship’s interior, quickly rolling to the side of the room as Bahamut rammed her arm in clawing around for her. Aslan made his move as Bahamut pulled Margaret out by the leg and struck the Nethicite with his blade. The resulting damage caused the stone to unleash a blast of Mist into the air as Bahamut roared loudly, dropping Margaret.

Bahamut’s body began to glow bright red, the ground trembling as if the earth was being torn asunder. With another loud roar Bahamut turned to energy returning to stone form. Aslan fell to the ground as the stone flung itself at Margaret making her catch it sliding back due to its momentum. The heavy Mist that Bahamut had produced then thinned before fading entirely. Inside the stone an odd marking appeared. What did it mean…?

“My back…” Aslan groaned.

“We win… thank goodness.” Esteban sighed heavily jogging to Margaret, who seemed entranced by the stone.

“This is the enemy’s… but I think we should keep it, on the off chance that psychopath has more waiting for us. It’ll be proof of what happened in this place as well.” Margaret suggested.

“You hold onto it then. I want nothing to do with what that madman has made.” Esteban told her.

[ _Bahamut, The False Lord - Quelled & Captured _]

The trio then made the swim back to the mainland. They could worry about changing their still-soggy clothing upon returning to Rabanastre. The entire way Margaret couldn’t stop staring at the nethicite. It was warm in her palm no matter how long she left it in her pouch. There was an allure to it as well, one that called out to Margaret’s very soul. She couldn’t help but feel… that the wyrm was happy that this cruel, savage, and inhuman thing had happened to it...


	2. Espers of a False God

“This is quite troubling… Nethicite that can transform beasts into Espers?” Ashe spoke after hearing their report.

“We can rightly assume that the New Age Faction intends on making more of these abominations.” Aslan nodded.

“Indeed. That madman will look far and wide for test subjects be they men, women or even children. He’s never sated for long…” Esteban added.

“I know the three of you have just returned, but how soon can you investigate an unexplored series of caves within the Zertinan Caverns? The messenger stated that it was by no means naturally formed.” Basch asked them.

“Which means hume intervention must be the cause.” Aslan conjectured.

“We won’t know until we arrive.” Margaret smiled.

“There is just one more thing. The elders of Jahara have expressed an interest in aiding the expedition, as the caverns are typically the stomping ground of the Garif. They want to be sure there won’t be any danger for the younger, more reckless hunters.” Ashe told them.

“They’ve decided who will go?” Basch asked her.

“Indeed. They will be waiting in the scouting encampment at the entrance to the new cave system.” Ashe answered.

“By your leave, we’ll set out at once.” Aslan told her while bowing.

The trek to the encampment was a quick one. Waiting by the tunnel opening was War-Chief Supinelu armed with a sword and shield. Behind and slightly to the left of him was a female Garif with long black hair armed with a katana. 

“You are the hume team called Unity 1?” Supinelu asked.

“We are.” Aslan answered.

“I am War-Chief Supinelu. This is my daughter, Violet. We shall be going with you into the tunnel.” the Garif man introduced himself and his ally.

“Her name is hume-esque for a Garif…” Esteban commented.

“She was named after a river near the village she was birthed in that was violet due to sediment coloration.” Supinelu told him.

“Let’s head in.” Margaret suggested.

“Be sure to learn much from this, Violet. We shall make a hunter out of you yet.” Supinelu told his daughter who simply nodded.

The tunnel was perfectly ovular with very few beasts inside. Very shortly after entering the tunnel the floor turned from cave to metal. A large space had been carved out for a base of some kind. Just as they approached a large metal wall dropped down as defense drones were released along with a large Remora ship.

“Forget the small fry, go for the leader commanding them!” Esteban cried.

The party then began to fight the drones and Remora. When they’d take out one drone, two would take its place. The Remora was making it difficult to damage it as well remaining in the air. Supinelu took the chance while the Remora was focusing fire at Margaret to throw his shield, damaging the glossair ring forcing it to a lower altitude. 

“It can’t hide from us now! Everyone, let it have it!” Margaret ordered.

Smoke, sparks, and flames were spewing from the circuitry of the Remora now. It attempted to ascend once more, causing the glossair engine to burst into flame. The force of the explosion making the machine fling itself at the metal wall, blasting a path through. The remaining drones went dormant, falling to the floor seconds after.

“Keep in mind, Violet, one must be resourceful.” Supinelu instructed her as he retrieved his shield.

“Yes, father.” Violet nodded.

“I’ve heard the Garif sexes live separately. Why does your daughter live with you?” Aslan asked.

“Her mother died when she was still very small. She crossed the fields and plains of the land armed with naught but a bow and what supplies she could secure along the way when she learned of our seperation. How could I heartlessly escort her back when she’d done so much? The elders allowed me to raise her in Jahara in honor of my love’s memory and Violet’s courage to travel so far at her age.” Supinelu answered.

“How do we open this door?” Margaret asked Esteban, looking it over thoroughly.

“Do you not have doors such as this in Archadia? They are opened with a magic sensor that works even if power to the facility shuts down. It makes building in areas difficult to feed power to easier as you don’t need to worry about sudden power outages trapping you inside.” Esteban explained managing to find a hidden green sigil on the wall that began emitting blue light making the door lift open.

“It opens just like that?” Margaret asked.

“Assuming no one has broken the sigil, in which case you would be required to carve a new one which means knowing how to manipulate magick into a physical form other than healing or combat. It’s technically updated ancient technology we found in Occurian ruins. There are quite a few technological advancements Rozarria has them to thank for.” Esteban answered.

The group then entered the facility. There were labs all seeming to be for different medical examinations. Rozarrian researchers and doctors were seemingly treating patients of all races for horrid skin-deforming and mutation-causing illnesses. At the way down deeper into the laboratory they found a red sigil by the door that didn’t respond.

“I knew it wouldn’t be that easy. The way forward requires level two clearance so we’ll need a Security Ring bearing a red gemstone to open this one.” Esteban sighed with agitation.

“How do we get one without tripping the security systems?” Supinelu asked.

“I’ve an idea…” Esteban grinned eyeing a guard leaving a room heading away from them.

He snuck up on the guard and stuck the gun to their back making them freeze. Esteban then removed their helmet examining the size before handing it to Aslan. He then turned off the safety making the guard start to panic.

“There’s no need for bloodshed my friend… we just need to borrow your armor for a while. We’ll give it back when we’re done.” Esteban told him.

They tied up the guard in a closet and had Aslan disguise himself in the armor. Now they had to get a Security Ring from one of the researchers. They chose the room with a Viera in it and Aslan knocked hard on the door, not even bothering with the sigil even though it was clearly green.

“More subjects? The doctor said she’d be the last for today. I swear that man’s a slave driver...” the researcher complained.

“Give me your ring.” Aslan told him eyeing the Security Ring on his hand.

“What? No. A grunt like you has no business in the lower labs.” the researcher scoffed.

“It wasn’t a request.” Aslan told the researcher before suddenly punching him out and taking the ring by force.

“So much for using a convincing lie to get it…” Esteban sighed.

“It is better to silence those who might be suspicious than raise more questions playing up the disguise.” Supinelu assured him.

“You are not of this facility? Please, I beg of you, let me out of here… these humes forcibly captured me and brought me here to experiment on me. It is the same for all others that dwell here.” the Viera pleaded struggling in her restraints.

“So the sick are results of that madman’s experiments…” Esteban growled.

“I shall go back, retrieve a squad from the scout camp, and raid this lab in order to save those who are suffering here.” Aslan told them handing the ring to Esteban before taking his disguise off.

“Godspeed.” Esteban nodded and Aslan freed the Viera, taking her with him out of the facility.

The party then returned to the red sigil and opened the door using the ring. The labs showed subjects being subjected to horrifying experiments. Some were barely left breathing… others didn’t make it at all. The scientists were all doing this with straight faces too. The main lab door was just ahead. They were going to put a stop to this madness.

“Welcome, Unity 1.” Samwise greeted them at the center of the lab with a Garif woman tied up before him looking worse for wear.

“It cannot be…” Supinelu gasped spotting the Garif.

“Mother!” Violet cried running to her as Samwise walked closer to the party letting her past.

“V-Violet… you’ve grown so much… b-but my time… is short…” her mother managed to speak as Violet cut the ropes binding her arms.

“What did you do to Vahlka?!” Supinelu demanded drawing his blade.

“Why, she’s about to ascend to a higher form of existence. She will become part of the thirteen who will reshape this world. I’ve chosen her as she’s the only one to resist every experiment I’ve performed on her, and let me tell you it has been a treat watching her persevere.” Samwise chuckled sinisterly.

“They said only your weapon could be retrieved…” Violet whimpered shedding tears.

“I wish I could personally tell you… what really happened… b-but this will have to do…” Vahlka coughed handing her a scroll.

Her mask then fell from her face showing that her right eye had been completely replaced by glowing yellow nethicite. She found the strength to push Violet back and move backward as a very thick Mist began to form around her. Sparks began erupting from her as she screamed being engulfed in Mist. When at last it faded her new form was revealed to be a horseman in black and gold armor of Norse origin atop a red and white Sleipnir bearing engraving on the armor along with two strikingly Garif-like horns on its front shoulders. The horseman wielded a longer than normal gold and white two-handed sword with a very long handle in each arm. The last thing to form was a white mask over the horseman's face showing a single glowing yellow eye. 

“Let us teach these ruffians a lesson! Odin, to me!” Samwise ordered and Odin’s mount whinnied loudly, rearing up before it slammed mighty hooves back down, unleashing a powerful shockwave nearly knocking the party over.

“Mother!” Violet cried trying to get free of Supinelu’s arms holding her back.

“Violet…that is your mother no more. I am sorry.” Supinelu told her on the verge of tears himself.

The battle started and Samwise showed surprising martial arts skills. He didn’t need weapons to be a mighty foe. Esteban and Supinelu couldn’t touch him even with teamwork. Margaret and Violet were preoccupied with Odin, who Violet was reluctant to swing at, knowing who it once was.

“Violet, we cannot hesitate or we’ll die here!” Margaret scolded her landing a heavy blow on Odin’s horse knocking him off.

“I-It’s still my… I can’t...” Violet whimpered shaking.

Margaret, now visibly angry, then slapped her knocking her mask off showing the crying girl beneath it. “Violet, if you truly love your mother then you’ll put her to rest here and now before she can harm innocent people!”

Odin stood and put the handles of his swords together forming a double-sided weapon as Violet nodded. She wiped her tears and charged to battle with Margaret at her side. Odin swung hard, but the girls had plenty of openings to escape damage and counter with. The final blow was struck by Violet, running her katana straight through Odin’s chest, twisting it as soon as the guard reached the wound.

Odin began exuding a thick Mist as it backed up to its mount. The two were then swallowed by the Mist as it retook the shape of the yellow Nethicite in Vahlka’s eye showing a cleanly shaped sphere. Violet took it with shaking hands shedding a single tear.

_ [Odin, the Executioner - Quelled & Captured] _

“How touching…” Samwise scoffed alerting the girls to the other half of the battle.

Aslan, Esteban, and Supinelu were thoroughly battered. Samwise almost had nary a scratch on him. Supinelu tried to use his diverted attention only for the professor to sidestep him and strike his hand through his body. Supinelu coughed up blood as Samwise removed his arm letting him fall to the floor.

“Father!” Violet cried before angrily charging Samwise.

“Violet stop!” Margaret called.

Samwise sidestepped her attacks with ease but didn’t counter her. She was about to finally strike him when he roundhouse kicked the blade of her weapon sending it flying before unleashing a multi-hit combo on her pressure points and performing an uppercut with great force knocking her through the air with her left horn shattering near her skull.

“I’m quite satisfied with the results of this experiment. I’d love to clean up, but I’m afraid I’ve another experiment waiting to be conducted elsewhere. May Xanadu guide you.” Samwise chuckled walking to an emergency escape.

“S-Stop him…” Esteban groaned with Aslan struggling to help him up.

“Esteban, let him go. We have injured to get out of here.” Margaret told him.

“Damn it…” Esteban growled clenching his fists.

The soldiers Aslan had brought to rescue the prisoners also wound up helping them get out as well. Supinelu in particular was rushed to get emergency care from professionals in Rabanastre. They had grossly underestimated Samwise’s true strength. Esteban had to be kept in the medical facility due to having more severe injuries than Aslan, so it was just Margaret and Aslan reporting to Queen Ashe.

“I see. So he was spiriting away people from all over Ivalice to run those experiments on… how morbid…” Ashe spoke after hearing what had happened.

“I’m unfamiliar with this ‘Xanadu’ he spoke of. Do you think perhaps this ideology of a new world they seek has the weave of an Occuria behind it?” Basch asked Ashe.

“Or a false one they hope to see born into this world… no Occuria works alone and Venat is long gone.” Ashe answered.

“Perhaps Esteban might know. He’s more knowledgeable about the New Age faction than we are.” Aslan spoke.

“Xanadu is to be the one and only god of the new world where a new age shall come about from her birth. To bring her from mere delusion to reality he must forge thirteen Espers of his own to exude the mist needed to create her.” Al-Cid explained entering the room.

“What does her name mean?” Aslan asked him.

“It is the idea of a paradise, where harmony reigns supreme. She was given this name in the belief that the new world would be of her namesake. My brother has had this delusion since a very young age. I never believed he would act upon it.” Al-Cid answered.

“Espers of a false god then. They can be overcome as the Espers born of the Occuria can. We have proof of it.” Basch told him.

“How soon can Unity 1 set out?” Al-Cid asked.

“They are still recovering from a harsh battle. They’ve earned some leave to rest.” Ashe answered.

“If you insist. I shall have my agents watching for activity in the meantime. With that settled, I shall take my leave.” Al-Cid nodded putting his shades on.

Aslan and Margaret returned to the plaza soon after. Margaret wasn’t sure what to do or where to go as it’d been a long time since she had free time. She wound up going to the military hospital to see Violet and Supinelu. To Margaret’s shock, Violet had her other horn missing now but had returned her mask to its place on her face.

“Captain Lynel, I have a request. Allow me to join your team. Not just for what that man did to my mother, but for what he intends to do to countless others in the same fashion.” Violet requested.

“Are you of adult age?” Margaret asked.

“By hume standards I am two years short…” Violet admitted.

“Your father will need to give you his consent then.” Margaret told her.

“She will have it.” Supinelu spoke softly from his bed.

“Father, you are awake at last...” Violet observed with a sigh of relief.

“Indeed. Hume healers are quite gifted for me to survive a wound such as this. I cannot go with you… but I know you will be an invaluable asset to them.” Supinelu told her as she placed both hands around one of his.

“Father…” Violet whimpered shedding a tear under her mask.

“You learned under me worried if you would ever have my trust to be on your own… but the truth is you have had it since the day you crossed the land revealing a talent for resourcefulness just to see me.” Supinelu told her.

“I swear… I will stop that monster in hume’s skin.” Violet assured him trying to stop her tears.

“Captain Lynel. I leave her in your care. I will return to Jahara once my wounds allow it.” Supinelu told Margaret.

“I had best introduce you to my superiors then.” Margaret smiled placing a hand comfortingly on Violet’s shoulder.

_ -Final Fantasy XII: Unity Corps., Next Chapter: The Boy from Giruvegan- _


End file.
